Mighty Spy
by Kelar The Mage
Summary: An unintentional parking lot demonstration for the girls on the rooftop. Really, teachers ought to know better. Nyamo/Yukari. And no, there really aren't any main characters.


So, my first Azumanga Daioh fanfiction. Only real pairing is Nyamo/Yukari, but there is kind of, if you squint really hard, hints of Tomo/Yomi. They're the only pairings I find really believable so far, though some of the other ones are pretty fun to read. Apologies for any weirdness, as I am still pretty high on cold meds.

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Azumanga Daioh or be its author.

It was early afternoon, around lunchtime, at Azuma High School, and chaos was just about to begin as six teenaged girls broke out onto the roof. The first two arrivals were arguing loudly about whether or not their recently taken test was biased or not. The next two were calmly (on the part of the taller) discussing the likelihood of mind controlling pigtails, and on the part of the pigtailed child, trying to restrain the wildness of the other. The final arrivals, both athletic girls, were in a very one-sided discussion. The shorter was ranting about idiotic perverted boys, and the taller was merely nodding in appropriate places.

"HEY!" the shorter of the original pair suddenly yelled, spinning around. "I spy Yukari and Nyamo!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" her taller friend, Yomi, asked, sweating slightly. Tomo's out-of-the-blue moments sometimes frightened her.

Tomo snickered. "Weeell, have you looked at what they're doing?" She dragged Yomi over to the fence that was placed around the edge of the roof. All the students were either in their classrooms or in the cafeteria, as were most of the teachers, but from the roof, the teenagers had a clear enough view of their teachers. Nyamo was standing protectively in front of her car, Yukari was trying to move her away from the driver's door.

* * *

"Dammit Yukari-chan, why the hell do you feel the need to go out to eat?" Miss Kurosawa growled.

"But I want to! I want to!" the English teacher wailed, flailing. One hand caught Nyamo on the cheek.

* * *

"They're not exactly doing anything that unusual, though," Chiyo commented, wandering away from the fence to open her lunchbox.

"Oh maan, Yukari-sensei's going to die now," Kagura announced.

"Sometimes I wonder why they're friends," Yomi muttered, staring down at them.

"They're rather like you and Tomo," Osaka said, her voice dreamy as usual.

"Shut up, Osaka," the childhood friends said as one.

Unperturbed, the girl continued. "I always thought they was together though."

"Well, they do always seem to be together. I mean, if one of them shows up, so does the other," Chiyo reasoned, looking over at the group.

"Um, Chiyo-chan, what Osaka's talking about is a different kind of 'together'," Kagura said. She snickered at Yomi and Tomo's blushing faces.

Sakaki was the first to spot what was happening down on the ground now, and at the red coloring her face, the others turned to watch the miniatre drama on the ground below them.

"Kami," Tomo breathed. "Yomi, you owe me a hundred yen."

"What's going on?" Chiyo asked, trying to get past them.

"Uhh, Nyamo's demonstrating some of the stuff from last summer," Kagura mumbled.

Chiyo's eyes widened, and she pointedly moved away from the group.

* * *

"'m sorry," Yukari mumbled. "Didn' mean to hit you."

"It's ok, I know you didn't," Nyamo said quietly, holding her cheek still. She looked dejected. "But don't you see now why you've got to be more responsible about- mmph!"

The PE teacher relaxed slightly into the kiss.

* * *

When Yukari blew into class twenty minutes late, most of the students were grumbling.

Six pairs of eyes, however, turned to the teacher with expressions still speaking of incredible shock (and in three cases, admiration), and the English teacher tilted her head blankly. "Chiyo-chan, why do you look so horrified?"

The small prodigy shivered. Tomo snickered. "Oh, she's just remembering somethin' from last summer, Yukari baby."

For a moment, Yukari wondered what the wildcat meant. Then, her eyes widened as she spotted Yomi and Osaka's knowing grins, and it hit her. "Oh."

"Oh she says," Tomo giggled.

Yomi tried to suppress her laughter, but it bubbled up as well, and Osaka just continued to grin, her normal space cadet appearance gone. At the back, Kagura was grinning too, but a heavy blush overlaid that.

Yukari, with burning cheeks, went to the blackboard, when, from the back, a curious voice spoke up. "So, teach, got any tips?"

-END-

So, what do you think? My first Azumanga Daioh fanfiction. I'm afraid I read a lot of them and was, uh, inspired. I normally don't write any type of slashfic (we'll refrain from speculation on my reading habits, thank you very much), but the idea for this popped up and wrote itself in under an hour. ^^ With help from the aforementioned cold meds.


End file.
